The Power Behind the Spawnpoint
by coolnate1996
Summary: Notch and Herobrine's beginning No pairings.


**Hey guys, it's been a long time since I posted a chapter… (CROWD) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! You left us hanging onto a prolog of a new story back in spring!**

**(ME) Well I've been on writer's block for a long time. A few ideas popped up in my head throughout the way but I didn't get them down on "paper" in time so I forgot about them. Also I will be updating my stories more often now. I'm hoping to update them all at least once a week… but don't count on it because I have a busy life. School has been getting in the way of writing so yeah…**

**Oh and before I go, I needed to mention that I have been working on a lot of different stories throughout the last 2 months. Last time I counted I was working on 5 different stories. And it keeps getting longer every week/few days. Let's see what I'm at right now… [Checks fanfiction folder on computer] "GASP!" I'm up to 9 different stories now!**

**Ok I've talked for long enough time to give you the new story.**

* * *

Notch was typing a few more commands into his computer before the program was saved for the night. A few more numbers and letters and he had completed the work he had assigned to himself for the day. He saved the work on the program and slumped into his, white, rolling chair and sighed, a tired sigh. "Finally I'm done for the day," he said. He rolled his chair to the other side of the room and parked it next to his brother's black chair. He walked out of the program room and entered the hallway that leads to the rest of his home. "Brother," he called out. "Yes?" came the response. Entering the living room Notch spoke to his brother. "I finished working on the world early and wanted to know what you were going to add to it tonight." "Well I've been working on a secret project for a while now and I think it'll be ready by sunrise. You can look over it in the morning to make sure it's same to use." "What kind of outcome are you hoping to create Herobrine? A good or bad one?" Notch said in worried tone. "I was hoping to wait until morning to explain it to you but I know you would keep prying me until I tell you about it." Herobrine said annoyed. "I'm hoping to make an improvement on how we edit the world. I'm trying to make it so that we can enter the world physically instead of having to use a computer and a keyboard to do everything. What are your thoughts on this?" He revealed to Notch. Notch's reply came as a shock to Herobrine. "Hmm… I actually like the idea of that kind of a change. I'm getting tired of just living in this house in the middle of the void, where we can't even walk out the front door and almost dying, with nothing else to do but type coding into a computer to create a world. But I do hope you realize that we will have to generate the world to have a physical connection with it. Herobrine started to speak but Notch cut him off. "I do kn…" "And that we only have one shot to do this, and if we fail then we have a large chance of dying." Silence fell between the two brothers for a while, both of them contemplating this new information. A few moments of time passed and Notch spoke. "I think we should do it. But not in the morning let's do this the day after tomorrow. That way we can make sure that the programming is flawless." Herobrine nodded at his wiser brother and left the room to go work on the program so that Notch could get some well needed sleep.

Herobrine worked throughout the night and into the wee hours of the morning before he was finished with the program. All he needed was for his brother to take the day to look it over and make changes wherever necessary.

Notch awoke and got out of bed before sunrise and went downstairs to make breakfast for his brother and himself. As Herobrine finished the program to allow them to leave the void and enter the world physically, he started to smell his brother cooking breakfast. So he go up to go see what he was cooking up. He entered the kitchen and greeted his brother. "Good morning brother." "And a very good morning it is brother." Notch responded.

After a nice breakfast, of boiled eggs and some twice cooked pork chop stew, they both headed into the computer and sat in their respective chairs, notch in the white chair and Herobrine in the black chair. For the entire day Notch looked over Herobrines command script that was completed before breakfast. Every once and a while Notch found incorrect coding and fixed it after asking his brother if it was incorrect or not. They worked on the project throughout the entire day and well into the afternoon of the next day without breaks. Notch ended a script which allowed them to not need nourishment like everyone else would need. "There it's done." He said to himself. He went to his brother's room and shook him gently awake. When Herobrine's eyes opened Notch spoke to him. "Brother it's complete. The coding is completely flawless. And I added a new one which makes it so that we don't need to eat but allows us to if we want to." Herobrine's eyes shot open and his mouth turned into a big smile when Notch said that it was complete.

They both headed to the programming room and stood in front of the computer screen. Notch spoke first. "Are you ready for this brother?" "Yes, I am ready brother." Herobrine responded with happiness. After a few moments the tension in the room had risen to the point where specific words needed to be said. "Notch I just want you to know that if we never see one another again, I will never forget you. And I love you man." Herobrine said as he hugged his brother in fear that they would die. Notch hugged him back with the same amount of love and fear that a brother could give to a brother. "Herobrine, we will see each other again. I can promise you that."

And with those last words uttered they both pressed the enter key and the program began.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review on what you liked, didn't like or even favorite part of the chapter.**

**Also as you know this is a minecraft story. So guess what that means! (dramatic pause here) I'm going to give the minecraft story writing another shot! I will also be rewriting my first minecraft story… hoping to get that posted soon… as well as all of my other stories. Oh BTW 2-3 of my stories are original stories of mine. And I can't post those on this site so look around for this account on other fan sites. Because I don't know if I can post the websites on this site… Can someone answer that for me in a review or PM please? Thanks if you do!**

**See you guys again in the next chapter!**


End file.
